


The surprise

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Kicking, Finding out the baby's sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After the doctor's appointment, Magnus and Alec finally find out the sex of their baby. Also, Alec gets to feel baby's kicks for the first time :)





	The surprise

Magnus was happily sitting on his usual red sofa and was happily sipping on his tea, while Alec was doing an essay for one of his classes. The Omega pouted when he saw his Alpha sitting in front of the book, hunched over it and he groaned in discomfort, leaning his head back only a second or so and Alec massaged his neck with his hand; it fucking hurt. He had been reading the book for the entire evening and he was slowly starting to get annoyed with everything. Because of the events that took place earlier that day, he couldn’t concentrate on writing his essay at all; his mind was with Magnus, like always, but it was different that time. What happened earlier wasn’t unpleasant at all; it was a great day that day.

That day was super special; the doctor had finally told them the sex of their baby and Alec almost cried from happiness when he heard that it was a girl. He’d feel the same if he was told that it was a boy as well, but just hearing those news was enough to make the Alpha of the pair tear up and Magnus wasn’t all that far from tearing up as well, he was so, so happy. At first they didn’t want the doctor to tell them, because they wanted it to be a surprise. But, Magnus couldn’t wait much longer. He wanted to start buying clothes for the baby and toys, since he wanted everything to be ready for the baby once she was born. However, they still hadn’t decided on the name of the baby, but that could wait.

Magnus placed his cup of tea onto the coffee table after a little while and placed a hand on top of his baby bump and his heart melted; it was a girl. They were going to have a girl. The Omega happily chewed on his lower lip, but the moment was interrupted when Alec hissed again in pain and Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest. Usually, he told Alec that education was important and he didn’t like it one bit when Alec would slack off with his studies. Magnus was a hardworking man and even though his dance classes at the studio were getting pretty limited as the time passed, he still made sure to make himself useful. However, Alec had been under a lot of stress lately. Not only that he had tons of reports and essays to write, but he had also gotten a job, because he said that he wanted to be able to support their family as well. Magnus was overjoyed when Alec mentioned _their family_ , but seeing the toll that all of that had taken on his lover, killed him.

Sighing, Magnus slowly stood up and walked to his sighing boyfriend, who was really struggling not to just close the book and throw it into the wall. The Alpha buried his face into his palms and let out a defeated groan; he gave up. The words and sentences that he was reading didn’t hold any more meaning, so it was useless. In the verge of having a mental breakdown, Alec was saved when he felt two hands being placed on top of his shoulders and he leaned up, looking over his shoulder and he gave Magnus a tired smile when he saw him standing there.

“How’s the studying?” asked Magnus, even though the answer was pretty much very visible.

“It sucks,” said Alec and earned a little chuckle above his ear.

“I bet. Today’s been a long day, so I think you’ve had enough studying for one day,” said the older one and Alec just nodded, turning his head back forward and smiled when he felt Magnus’ fingers moving to his nape. “Your neck hurts, doesn’t it? Can I give you a massage? I’ve been told that I have pretty skilful fingers,” he then said playfully and Alec just rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“Yeah, a massage would feel nice,” said Alec in the end, because that was the truth. His neck was killing him and Magnus really was pretty talented with his fingers.

Magnus nodded and gently pressed his fingertips into Alec’s skin, making the other one gasp at the sensation. Alec let his head fall forward and he closed his eyes, enjoying the way Magnus was making the pain go away. It really felt like Magnus had some magic in his fingers, because the pain in his neck was slowly fading away and a small smile came upon the Alpha’s face when his lover’s fingers travelled a bit lover, drawing uneven patterns on his back. The before he knew it, Magnus’ fingers were back on his nape and his eyes fluttered open, but he didn’t move.

“Feels good?” asked Magnus and leaned a bit forward, kissing the top of Alec’s head and the younger one just nodded, letting out a hum of comfort. Magnus then moved his fingers in circular motion, trying his best not to press too hard, he didn’t want to cause Alec any pain, only comfort.

“Yeah, you’ve got talent for this,” said Alec, his voice kind of sluggish due to his current state. Not only that Magnus’ massage was making him feel sleepy, but he was literally half dead already from all the other things. But, he was still happy despite his exhaustion. His heart warmed up when he remembered the doctor visit earlier that day and he sighed happily; so, this was real. They were going to become parents of a baby girl.

“I’ve told you, haven’t I?” said Magnus and laughed softly. He continued to massage the other one for a few more minutes and his smile kept growing when he saw that Alec was starting slowly falling asleep right at that spot. Magnus bit into his lower lip and removed his hands from Alec. “Alexander,” he whispered. “I don’t think this is the most appropriate place to fall asleep. Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s late after all and… ah-” started explaining Magnus and yelped when he felt a sharp movement inside of him.

It was nothing serious, just the baby moving and kicking, but it caught him off guard, so he was a bit too loud than he intended. The baby kicked again and Magnus stopped massaging Alec and quickly placed his hands on top of his stomach. Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus moaned in discomfort and his face darkened with worry, because it sounded as if Magnus was in pain. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he turned around and saw Magnus caressing his stomach.

“What happened?!” asked Alec and all of the colour drained from his face. “Are you in pain? Is something wrong with the-”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” whispered Magnus happily and placed a hand on top of Alec’s head when he saw how worried his Alpha looked and he just sighed happily. “The baby kicked, that’s all,” he then added and Alec’s eyes widened, this time wonder filling them and he blinked a few times before he realised what Magnus told him and he quickly turned around in the chair.

“R-really?” stammered the younger one and moved closer to Magnus, slowly bringing his hands closer to Magnus’ stomach and he let out a hitched breath, wanting to feel the baby kicking as well. “Can-can I?” he then asked and looked up, Magnus slowly nodded and he removed his hands from his stomach and allowed Alec to place his warm palms on top of it.

“Wait a bit,” whispered Magnus and Alec just nodded and waited, his heart hammering against his ribcage and he slowly moved his hand up and down. Magnus soon felt another kick and he knew that Alec felt it as well. The Alpha’s eyes welled up when he felt their baby kicking and his fingers shook. Alec’s chest tightened and for the first few seconds he didn’t know what to do with himself, he was completely overwhelmed. His vision became blurry and he let out a chuckle when he blinked, tears rolling down his face.

Magnus grinned when he saw Alec’s reaction and he buried his fingers deep into his lover’s hair, ruffling it softly and gently. But, he understood Alec; he almost cried as well when he felt the baby’s first kick and since that was Alec’s first time, he wasn’t surprised. Instead, he was touched when he saw Alec’s innocent reaction and laughed softly when the younger pressed his lips gently against his stomach and placed a few soft kisses against that place, his arms going around Magnus’ waist and he pulled his close as he was still sitting down on the chair. Magnus chuckled and when Alec straightened himself up, Magnus straddled his lover’s legs and placed his hands on top of the other’s shoulders.

“Shh, don’t cry,” whispered Magnus and gently placed a hand against Alec’s cheek and softly started wiping the tears away. Alec nuzzled into the touch and closed his eyes, nodding, but new tears rolled down his cheeks. “Hey come on, you’re gonna make me cry as well,” said Magnus then, his voice trembling ever so slightly and he leaned closer, kissing the tears away that time.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Alec and swallowed back the new tears and took in a deep breath. “I’m just so happy, I can’t really help it,” he said awkwardly and finally smiled when he felt Magnus’ lips on top of his, finally calming down a little bit, but he was still an emotional wreck and to the Omega it was almost heart breaking to see Alec like that. He even apologised for it, which only made Magnus feel worse.

“I know,” replied Magnus and his smile grew as he continued to play with Alec’s locks of hair. Alec almost purred at the sensation and grinned when Magnus’ fingers continued to massage his scalp, his previous sleepiness coming back and it didn’t take him too long to be in the process of falling back asleep and he let out a big yawn, making the older one laugh and Alec forced himself to open his eyes to see why Magnus was laughing.

“What?” asked Alec.

“Nothing, darling,” replied Magnus with a grin and slowly climbed off of his Alpha and extended his hand out, for Alec to take it. Alec took Magnus’ hand and allowed himself to be pulled up onto his legs. “Come on, let’s go to sleep. You’re tired, you need rest.”

Alec yawned again, this time placing a hand on top of his mouth and he rubbed his tired eyes, slowly nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. I can barely keep my eyes open,” he said and allowed himself to be pulled across the room, Magnus guiding him to their bedroom.

Alec literally fell asleep as soon as he lied down and Magnus made sure that Alec was comfortable, pulling the bedcovers over them when he joined him in the bed. He was awake for a few more moments, keeping himself entertained with watching Alec’s sleeping face. However, he soon also ended up falling asleep, curled up next to his Alpha, keeping his arms wrapped around Alec protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> To the person, who said that writing Mpreg is disrespectful I say this... if it's something that you dislike, don't read it and click away. But there's no way that I'm going to stop writing these series just because you hate it. Sure, you're entitled to have your opinion, but so am I. And also, you aren't entitled to dictate people what they should or shouldn't write just because it's something you dislike. Just ignore it and stop spreading hate. 
> 
> Okay, this is the end of my rant, I just wanted to get it off of my chest.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it ^^
> 
> As always, comments & opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
